


Smutty One Shots & Short Stories: Part 1

by DarthGlitter



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bath Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mostly Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, very little fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthGlitter/pseuds/DarthGlitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 will feature Thorin Oakenshield exclusively.<br/>These short stories and one-shots are entirely smut based with little character or story development.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: The Bath, part 1 of 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a two part story. You/Reader is Thorin's love interest in this chapter.  
> I own nothing.  
> All spelling/grammar mistakes are mine

You had been waiting for his return and the day finally arrived.  Thorin returned to you and in your arms at last.  As the remaining army approached from the battle outside Moria you rushed to greet them.  You peeked over the heads of the other dwarves around you to catch a glance at Thorin.  He had been courting you for months now, but he insisted on waiting to marry you until Erebor was reclaimed. He said he wanted to make sure that the two of you would have a home together, but you didn't care where you lived, as long as you had Thorin by your side.  A great cheer rang up as the army returned but soon the waving and cheering stopped and silence followed. At the head of the group was Thorin, head hung low and behind him several dwarves carried a stretcher.  A torn, bloody cloak used as a sheet to cover the body laid upon it.  You suddenly realized King Thror laid under it. You were too far away from Thorin to reach him before he left for his room, clearly needing your comfort.  You followed him, knocked on his door, and entered.  Thorin looked up at you, but his eyes that usually had a life to them were dull and gray.

"Please, leave me to my grief."

You noticed that he had not taken off his battle armor.  Dried blood and dirt clung to his face, hair, and clothing.  Was that his blood? Was it is grandfathers?

"We need to get you out of these clothes and into a bath. Please, Thorin.  Look at me." You cupped his chin and he rested his hand over yours.  His lips brushed against your skin has he moved to kiss your fingertips. 

"I wish to be alone with my thoughts."

You straightened yourself and went into the adjoining room, fitted with a great tub.  The pipes brought hot water from the hot springs nearby.  You pulled the lever and watched the tub fill.  The steam caressed your skin and left small beads of water on your neck.  When you reentered Thorin's bedroom, Thorin had seated himself in an oversized arm chair, fitted with furs.  

"Get up. Let us remove your armor and wash away your grief. If only for a bit." Thorin smiled but it seemed forced.  You unclasped his armor setting it on the table in front of the fire.  You tried removing his chainmail, unsuccessfully due to the weight.  Thorin found it amusing and his smile warmed your heart.  The only thing left was a thin shirt and pants.  You tugged on the shirt, lifting it off and over his head.  You had not seen Thorin's body before but it was marvelous.  Thick black hair coated his chest, traveling down to his naval and disappearing into his trousers.  You blushed a little and tried to pull your eyes away from his form.  As you did so, you took note of his battle scars and muscled arms. Thorin brushed your hair back behind your shoulder and took a long look at you.  

"You better get in before the water gets cold."

Thorin started to undo the laces of his trousers and you turned away to give him privacy.  The two of you were not married yet, although many Durins folk regarded the two of you as such. You heard Thorin walk into the adjoined room and get into the tub.  You peered around the doorway and caught the look of relief spread across his face.  A slight "ahh.." coming from his lips.  He dipped his head under and came up scrubbing at his face.  You walked over and leaned down next to the tub.  You grabbed a cloth and a bar of soup, lathering it up.  You gently grabbed his hand and started cleaning his fingers, making sure to get between each one, then moving to his hand and the rest of his arm, up to his shoulders.  You scrubbed gently and moved in a circular motion.  Thorin rested his head back on the tub and closed his eyes.  As you made it up to his shoulder you worked your way over to his chest, moving in circles, and moved lower towards where the rest of his body was covered in water.  You went further going pass the water line and working your way down to his groin.  His eyes snapped open and he grabbed your hand, pulling it hard.  You gasped, but only for a second.  He stood up, the water rolling off of his body and before your face was his erect cock.  You took a sharp breath.  It was much bigger than what you had expected.  There were rumors about the line of Durin and what the men carried but you did not expect this.  It was a good length but thick, so thick you wondered if you'd ever be able to fit it inside you.

"Stand up."

You raised yourself from the floor and Thorin undid the laces on the front of your dress, pushing the sleeves down your arm. Your dress fell to the floor and making you vulnerable.  You crossed your arms, trying to cover yourself.

"Do not hide. I want to look at you."

And so he did, taking in your figure.  He stared at your face and worked his way down your neck, licking his lips when he stopped to take in your plump breasts and full hips, hips that could carry children.  His eyes wondered further down and lingered at the small patch of hair that covered you.  He grabbed you by the hips lifting you up, bring you towards him. You wrapped you legs around his back and he moved his hands to your buttocks, supporting your weight.  He lowered the two of you into the tub and placed you in his lap.  You could feel his erection against your thigh and it stirred a feeling in your groin.  Thorin brought his hand up to your face, cupping it and bringing it down.  His kiss was gentle but after you returned the kiss did he become more needy.  His thumbs caressed your cheeks and you invited his tongue into your mouth.  His hand traveled, down your neck, along your back, and down to your hips.  Thorin resting his hands on your thighs, squeezing tightly, all the while caressing your body with his lips.  He nipped at your neck taking his time while traveling to your breasts.  He stopped there and flicked your left nipple with his tongue.  A sensation shot through your spine and you let out a small gasp.  His fingers felt electric against your skin and the warmth of his breath made your body tingle.  You ran your fingers through his mane, gripping a little tighter when he moved his mouth to your other nipple.  His hands moved away from your thighs and you felt the tip of his finger massage your clit.  The movement of his finger with the feel of the water left you breathless.  You felt another finger but this one entered you.  You felt yourself clench around it.  Thorin let out a chuckle and placed his other hand on your back to steady you.  Another finger slipped inside and Thorin started to pump steadily them in and out of you.  Eventually quickening his speed, you could feel your climax arriving but he slipped his fingers out and ceased the attack on your clit. Thorin locked eyes with you and brushed your hair of your face.

"May I?" he asked.

You couldn't form the words so you nodded, needing what he wanted to do to you.  You felt the tip of his cock at your entrance and he entered you, painfully slow.  Taking his time so that you took in all of his length.  You started to move your hips, slow at first, then quicker as your pleasure increased.  Thorin growled and tightly gripped your hips, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. You felt his hand return to your clit as he started to flick it repeatedly with every thrust.  Your breathing became heavy, sighs leaving your mouth.  Stars danced in your eyes as your climax hit you, clenching around Thorin's cock you heard him cry out your name, feeling his seed release inside you, you rode out his climax and collapsed into his chest.  The warmth of his body felt wonderful against the coolness of the water.  Thorin ran fingers through your hair and neither of you spoke. He broke the silence first.

"We didn't get very clean, did we?"

You giggled and kissed his forehead.

"No, especially since most of the water ended up outside the tub."

Thorin's eyes darkened and he brought your face down for a kiss.  As he pulled away, he said, "I think we should continue this in the bedroom."


	2. Chapter 2: The Bath: Part 2 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending of the bath scene from chapter one, moves on into the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay smut!  
> Any and all mistakes are mine.  
> I don't own Thorin Oakenshield or any Tolkien related material, but I wish I did own Thorin. I'd own that piece of ass.  
> Just saying!  
> I wrote this chapter at 1am. Couldn't sleep I needed to get it off my chest.

It pleased you that your king wanted to stay in your company but you suddenly felt ill. The two of you consummated your relationship but no marriage had taken place. Your brow furrowed. Thorin noticed immediately.

"What troubles you?" he asked. Brushing your hair away from your face.

You smile, weakly.

"It's nothing." you say.

Thorin knew you better. "Please don't think that I think less of you for what we have done. It brings me great joy to know that you want this as much as I do." Thorin said.

"Then you want to take this into the bedroom?" you asked shyly.

Thorin's eyes darkened. You could see the passion in his eyes.

"If you'll let me." he said to you, grasping your hips tighter.

"Yes." your voice was almost a whisper.

You stood up and got out of the tub. Thorin followed quickly behind you, grabbing a towel. He rubbed you down and the roughness of the fabric against your skin made you shiver. Thorin started at your shoulders, drying you off and slowly working his way down. He rubbed down your arms, all the way to the tips of your fingers. He stalled near your breasts, caressing them gently, nipping at your ear all the while. You playfully pushed him away, but he moves quick. Thorin snatched you off the ground and up into his arms.

He carries you all the way to the bed, placing you down gently on the pile of furs used for bedding. The fire in the hearth burned with intensity, and you could feel the warmth drying your skin. You lay back on the bed, while Thorin looks over your body, taking it all in. He runs his hands over your legs and you can feel his calloused fingers scratching against your smooth skin. It feels different from what you're used to, hands like these feel good. Thorin's hands feel good. A smile stretches across your face and Thorin kisses the top of your knee. His kisses don't stop there though, he moves his lips down your leg into your inner thigh and you can feel your back tensing, anticipating what's coming next.

He puts a hand under you and moves you closer. Thorin repeats his kisses to your thigh and you feel teeth. He bites down, not too hard, and quickly kisses the spot after. You're going to have marks, even bruises but it feels wonderful. You exhale and run your fingers into his black mane atop his head. He peeks up at you, his head between your legs. He kisses the spot just above your clit, then you feel it. A wetness against you clit. His tongue flicks against it, working slowly at first and then gains speed. He slips a finger inside of you and then another. Moving his fingers in and out of you, preparing you for him. You grip tighter into his hair, and he grunts, digging his hands into your hips to get hold of you. Your back arches and you press your body closer to his mouth, wanting all of him. You can feel your climax building but suddenly he pulls his mouth away, his fingers stay.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, still moving his fingers in and out of you.

You feel yourself contract around his fingers.

"Take me." you hardly get it out, but he hears you.

He removes his fingers and positions himself at your entrance. Thorin eases himself inside you, pumping his hips so you take a bit of him in at a time. When his length is in you completely he starts to thrust his hips into yours. He presses your legs back a bit giving himself a bit more room and quickens his pace.

"I want you to fuck me harder." you say to him.

"Are you sure you know what you're asking for?" he slows his thrusting and leans over you.

"You have to be absolutely sure." he says.

You nod, not caring what he will do to you but you want it. Thorin puts his entire weight into the next thrust and you scream out. He doesn't let up, you can feel your whole body move from the sheer force of his strength. His hands grip your hips, holding you against him. You can feel every inch of Thorin's cock inside you. The second time you feel everything, the first time with him you were lost in the moment but now it's different. You asked for it and he would not be gentle. You felt his passion with every thrust of his hips and every grunt passing between his lips.

You couldn't form words, or even let out sound. You didn't expect this, but it felt amazing. The friction of his stomach against your clit warmed your insides and you could feel your climax mounting. Thorin abruptly stopped and flipped you over onto your stomach. He pulled you to him and entered you again. He resumed with the exact amount of thrusting as before. You gripped the edge of the bed, trying hard to stay in place, knowing that if you let go, you'd be tossed about.

"My king!" you cry out as your climax hit you. You clench around his cock and he yells out your name. Thorin comes inside you and gives a few final thrusts until he collapses on top of you. You could feel his chest heaving against your back. You felt his hands over yours and he kissed your shoulder. He removes his cock, and the loss of it makes you whimper. He rolls onto his side, taking you with him. He faces you hand caresses your hands.

"I want to stay like this forever." you whisper, kissing him.

Thorin sits up and smiles down at you.

"That's all I want too." he says.

The two of you fall asleep atop the furs, neither wanting to leave the comfort of the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave feedback and kudos. Let me know how I'm doing


	3. The Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving the village she was born and raised in, Nienna leaves to pursue a new life. Weary from travel she stops at an Inn and meets a dwarven king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh smut..how I love thee.  
> Any and all grammar or spelling mistakes are my own. I don't have an outside source that reads and edits for me.  
> This is an OC female character meeting Thorin.  
> Anything Tolkien related isn't mine.  
> Nienna I made up in my head.

Nienna tilted her head back and absorbed the suns light. It was the kind of day that whispered of springs awakening and winters cold grasp slipping away. It was lovely, and Nienna wanted to savor every moment. Nienna had finally left the village she was born and raised in. Born a peasant and raised a peasant among a village of peasants. It didn't even have a name, let alone someone that looked over everyone. They were a group that had settled together and grew. She couldn't bare to stay much longer and now that her mother had passed she was able to move on.

 

Her mother. Her mother was a wanting woman, always asking something of Nienna. Even on her death bed did her mother ask her for one last thing. Her mother told her a story, one about a little boy. At a young age her mother laid with a man and became heavy with child. Her mother hid and on the day of the birth her mother gave her son away. However, her mother had kept an eye on this boy. He had grown into a fine young man, adopted by some well off folks and now he lived as a nobleman, dining with kings. Her mother asked her to leave this village and find him, and tell him her story. She agreed, in only that it was a chance for her to leave this place all together.

 

Nienna though had also needed to leave for many other reasons, having a brother just gave her the push she needed. She enjoyed the company of men, many men to be exact. She slept with the entire pool of bachelors in her village, both of her age and older. She also found herself entwined with several men who were meant to be wed or otherwise had another woman. Nienna couldn't help herself really, she took what she wanted and got it. Not only this but she craved independence, and longed for a life beyond the village. Although she knew she'd miss Henry, and his wide cock. His deaf mother found them one day, both with their pants down and her bent over a chair crying out every time he entered her. Eventually after the second, third, hell, the many times after that his mother never gave more than a glance, but by the gods could he fuck.

 

She wanted that more than anything, to meet men outside her village with more experience and a wider variety of choices. It excited her to know that there was more out there than her dusty old village. Independence awaited her and she couldn't wait to grasp it.

 

Nienna took in a deep breath and sat down on a stone wall beside the road she had been traveling for many a mile. She took out her canteen and gulped down water, the coolness feeling like ice as it went down her throat. The sun was setting and the darkness started to creep in. She knew of an inn just down the road, one that wasn't a dump but had proper lodging and food if she needed. Nienna had hunted earlier that morning, but her stomach started to growl and her body ached, all the way into her bones. She stood up, stretched, and kept walking.

 

It was only a few hours later that she made it to The Crawling Turtle, a small inn just off the road built on the nearby river. Nienna entered and noticed that the inn was bustling with noise. Almost every seat was taken, people were even standing and women were sitting in men's lap as a seat. She pushed her way to the bar and called out to the bartender.

 

"Excuse me sir, are you the owner of this establishment?" she asked, putting on the sweetest smile she could muster.

 

"Why yes." the man said behind the counter. He nodded at someone who called out for a refill. He came around the bar and stood in front of her and shook her hand.

 

"M' names Port, are you looking for a meal or lodgings?" Port had a plump face with red cheeks and brown bushy eyebrows. His smile warmed her, and she liked him instantly.

 

"Yes, if it isn't too much trouble sir. You seem awfully busy."

 

Port chuckled. "I'm sorry dear but I have no more rooms available. As you can see I am fully booked for the night. Although, I can spare the attic if you want. It's not cozy but I'll give it to you for nothing, as long as you stay for a meal and ale."

 

"That'll be fine, but I still need to offer some sort of pay-." She was cut of abruptly by a strong hand grabbing her rear.

 

When she turned around a tall man, with straw blond hair and a dirty face looked down at her. She tried to step back but he kept a firm hand on her ass, massaging it consistently. He leaned into her and she could smell his rotting teeth and ale coated stench.

 

"If you want to share a room with me, I wouldn't mind one bit. Wouldn't cost you none." He smiled and she saw his yellowed grin.

 

"Get your hand off me, before I have to remove it. I'd rather not cause a scene." Nienna whispered.

 

"Now now, don't be -."

 

It happened suddenly, Nienna didn't have time to register what happened until she the man's head connect with the bar, blood spurting from his nose and he collapsed to the floor. He tried to get up but a boot came down on the man's face. A dwarf's boot, beautifully made and it led up a strong leg into a broad chest and a face with long, luxurious black hair, and the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. Nienna let out a small bit of air when she laid eyes on the dwarf standing before her. She knew they existed, seeing one or two pass into the village but never had she been so close. He looked into her eyes, and she felt the world stop around her. He broke their gaze and looked down at the man under his boot.

 

"You've made me bloody my fist on your disgusting face." the dwarf said to the man. The man yelled something at him but the dwarf pushed his boot further into the man's cheek.

 

"Hush now. I want you to apologize to this lady. You had no right to lay a hand on her like that, as if you owned her. People are not property, you will say you're sorry and leave or I will take the hand you touched her with." The dwarf took his boot off the man's face and stepped back.

 

The man got up a mumbled an apology to Nienna. He dusted himself off and pushed past the dwarf and stormed out of the inn. Port looked unfazed by the whole event, only looking less amused that he lost a room.

 

"Well my dear, it looks like a room just opened up. I'll give it to you on the house." Port nodded at the dwarf and went back behind the bar, brought her a set of keys. "Take the stairs to the second landing, it's the second door on your left."

 

"Thank you." Nienna said but Port had already gone back behind the bar refilling ale, the patrons all resumed back to their previous endeavors forgetting all about her and the dwarf. The dwarf! He had completely disappeared. She looked around but could not see him. She wondered around the inn and found no sign of him, so she walked out the inn and found him standing by the river.

 

"Excuse me..." she said, reaching out to him.

His blue eyes connected with hers and a shiver went down her spine. It was electric and she wanted to know more about this dwarf.

 

"I didn't get the chance to thank you, for..." The dwarf held up a hand, silencing her.

 

"There is no reason to thank me. I don't like it when others are treated so poorly." He turned away from her and watched the flow of the river.

 

Nienna walked up beside him. She was several inches taller than the dwarf, he only just came up to her shoulder. Unusual, most dwarfs are small in stature but he was almost as tall as her.

 

"My name is Nienna." He glanced up at her but looked away quickly. "Could I please know your name?"

 

The dwarf took a deep breath and she watched as his broad chest expanded and relaxed. Oh how she wanted to know what was under that tunic.

 

"Thorin." he said. His voice startled her, she had been so wrapped up in his body that she nearly forget she asked him a question.

 

"Thorin...I like it. It sounds important, regal. What brings you to a place like this?" Nienna asked him.

 

"I'm traveling through, waiting for the rest of my companions to arrive. It may take them a few days so I have secured several rooms here. One for myself and several others for the rest of my companions who will need rest when they arrive."

 

As Thorin spoke Nienna crept closer to him. She wanted to run her fingers through is mane of raven hair, staring into his eyes and feel his beard between her legs. She always liked that sensation and she wanted to know what it would be like to lay with another race. She had only known the race of men and wanted to explore something different. Thorin noticed her advance and took a step back. Nienna stopped suddenly. He raised an eyebrow at her, his eyes baring down into her soul.

 

"You want something. I can tell by the way you look at me." Thorin said. Nienna sucked in her breath. "I will give it to you, it has been some time since I have shared a bed with another but you are beautiful, and willing. So I will accept you with open arms. "His touch made her back arch, only slightly and she leaned into him wanting him to touch her again. She knew he noticed this change in her body and he looked up at her.

 

"This place is too open, but there is a clearing just over there, we can lay there if you wish." Nienna nodded and took Thorin's hand as he guided her. The clearing was just beyond a cluster of trees, quite and separate from the world. Thorin took off his fur and laid it on the ground, he gestured with his hand and she sat down.

 

He brushed a hand against her face, tracing her cheekbones, her ears, lips, bringing his hands up, pushing her golden hair back behind her. He traced a finger down her neck sending tingling sensations down her spine and into her groin. When he got to her tunic he began to unlace the strings, pushing back the folds to reveal her full breasts, large and nipples erect. He cupped her breasts, massaging his thumbs against her nipples, then bringing one into his mouth. He flicked it with his tongue, then sucked then lightly nipped with his teeth. Nienna could feel the wetness between her thighs growing.

 

He played with her breasts some more, sucking, licking, biting. As he put the other breast into his mouth he brought his hands down to her trousers, also undoing the laces but he did not remove them. Instead he looked up at her with her breast in his mouth, while he flicked her nipple with his tongue. Thorin leaned back, undid the strings on his shirt and took it off.

 

Nienna took him all in. Broad shoulders with muscled arms, scarred from battle. His chest covered in the black hair atop his head that ran down stomach, around his naval and down into his trousers where it disappeared. He unbuckled his pants then resumed removing her tunic. He brought it over her head and began to kiss every inch of her. Her collarbone, shoulders, fingers, slowly working his way down to her pants. He grasped her womanhood and felt his thumb massage her clit through her pants.

 

"I could make you come right now. I don't even have to remove these." he whispered in her ear.

 

Nienna grabbed his shoulders and flipped Thorin onto his back. "You will make me come, but my pants will be gone and I will feel you deep inside me." she meant to sound demanding and apparently it came across. She leaned over him letting her hair brush against his chest, she leaned in and kissed him, gently. Thorin grabbed the back of her head and brought her face closer, locking her face to his. Her breasts brushed his chest and she felt his breath every time they let go for air.

 

She let her hands trail down to his trousers, which he had unbuckled and she started to pull them down. Thorin's cock stood at attention and she licked her lips. She wanted it inside of her, in her cunt and in her mouth. Thorin reached up and brought her head down for a kiss. His mouth consumed hers, she didn't want to let him go. His beard tickled her face and they hardly came up for air. She wrapped her hand around his cock massaging the swollen head with her thumb. Nienna moved her hand up and down, slowly but more fiercely when Thorin responded with grunts. Every time he kissed her, she could feel the passion behind it. His need for her pushed her to increase the movement of her hand.

 

Thorin grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away. He sat up quickly and forced her onto her back. Nienna protested but Thorin pushed her back down. He shifted to his knees, grabbed her hips and pulled her to him. His hand slid down her thighs and Thorin touched her wetness with his fingers. He brought them up to his lips and licked them clean before fully entering her.

 

Nienna gasped, she had not expected him to stretch her like he did. He towered over her, grasping her hip with one hand he thrust his length into her, his other hand was down near her clit, his thumb stocking it, giving her more pleasure than Nienna ever imagined. Thorin did not relent, instead he quickened his pace, Nienna grasped the pelt beneath her. Many men would have expelled themselves within her at this point but Thorin showed no sign of slowing down. Nienna gasped for air, but it was hard. Every time she took a breath she could feel Thorin's length penetrating the deepest part of her. Her body felt warm, and it grew with every thrust, and at every thrust she felt her pleasure growing. It started from her folds, and from her folds into her stomach and then from there it grew until her brain was buzzing and she thought her body would explode.

 

She could not handle much more of this and it hit her suddenly. Waves of intense pleasure hit her, one after the other, causing her to arch her back and clench around Thorin's persistent throbbing length. The time between the waves shortened until all she felt was one feeling over her body.

 

"THORIN!" she yelled out, her cunt clenching and unclenching as the waves of pleasure hit her. Thorin slowed his pace until her pleasure subsided and removed his cock. He laid back on his elbows and pulled her up. She noticed that he was still very erect, glistening with the juices of her sex.

 

"Did you not find your pleasure?" she asked him.

 

Thorin smirked and pulled her down to his cock, passing his fingers over her lips.

 

"I want you to finish me, with your mouth. I want you to taste your pleasure."

 

His words aroused her and she wanted nothing more than to take him in her mouth and give him everything she had. She grasped him and stocked him gently. Thorin leaned back a bit more but continued to watch her. Nienna leaned down and began to trace his shaft with the tip of her tongue, from the slit of his tip to where the shaft met his body. She did this a few times, then when she arrived back at his tip she put her mouth around it. She did not go further and began to lightly suck, using her tongue to flick the slit that she knew caused pleasure in any man. Thorin grasped the back of her head and growled. This pleased Nienna and she began to take more of him into her mouth.

 

She did not take in his full length at once. Thorin was large, not only in length but in width. It surprised her that dwarven men were graced with such a wonderful thing, and wondered how dwarven women could handle something so large. She moved her mouth up and down, slowly taking him in, inch by inch, until she had him fully inside of her. She could hardly take it, it strained her mouth, and stretched her throat. She came up to his tip and brought herself down quickly, taking in all of him. She heard Thorin gasp, and he began to meet her mouth, moving his hips in tandem.

 

Thorin leaned back completely, grabbing her head and forcing her down on him, quickening her pace. Nienna knew she could not go for much longer, his manhood was more than anything she'd had before. But his pleasure was mounting, he could see it in the way is back arched and his hips matched her movements. She could feel his cock throbbing and knew any moment he could release his seed, and he did.

 

It was salty, like all the men she had previously pleasured with her mouth. Even after he had released himself she still moved her mouth up and down, but slower, making sure he had completely had himself. Thorin pulled her head away from his cock and he wiped her mouth his thumb.

 

"You will meet me tonight, in my room and I will have you again." he said. Nienna nodded.

 

She did go to his room that night and neither went to sleep. Throughout the night she rode atop him, the two of them becoming one every time she came down. Thorin never let her rest, instead he would force her to her knees and take her from behind. Whenever she started to fall asleep, Thorin would promptly enter and not relent until she was fully awake and screaming is name.

 

By morning both of them were tired and she waited for Thorin to fall asleep. When she heard even shallow breathing she pulled herself from bed and dressed quickly. Making sure she made no noise, she crept over and kissed Thorin. He stirred, but did not wake. Nienna opened the door and silently shut it behind her.

 

Nienna left the Inn before any of the patrons had awaken, not even Port, the owner, was awake. She smiled as she walked away, down the road to her next destination. She did not look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback!  
> :)  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my Thorin-sluts!
> 
> All mistake are mine as I edit and revise my own work

It had been a long journey, longer than Thorin imagined.  His home was back in his hands, Smaug had been defeated by Bard of Laketown, and now Thorin could rest knowing it was truly his again.  However, another battle lay before him, a great army was forming to advance on him to take what was his.  Erebor and the gold within were all his.  He could not stand to lose it all after fighting for so long.  He had endured such pain, the loss of his grandfather, his father, his home, his people.  They would follow him anywhere and they did now.  He had sent word and a dwarven army answered his prayers.  It could still be his, he just had to fight one last battle.

The dwarves had made camp inside of the mountain, tonight they would arm every dwarf who could carry a weapon.  Word had spread of the capture of Erebor and many of Thorin's people had come to see it again.  There were all together in the great chamber of the kings and Thorin looked out on them, admiring his people, his home, and the life he could live after this. He watched as men, women, and children, young and old, all came together to celebrate this wonderful reunion and Thorin rejoiced.

His nephews Fili and Kili were whispering to each other nearby, they talked in low voices and snickered, sometimes hitting the other in the arm.  Thorin strode over to them, his presence silencing them quickly.

"May I ask what the two of you were talking about?" he asked, peering down at his nephews.

"Nothing Uncle, just making some jokes." Fili said, Kili looked straight ahead.

Thorin raised an eyebrow. "Let me restate. What are the two of you talking about?"  Thorin knew the boys would tell him.  They were no longer boys but men and it made him proud knowing they would inherit the throne.

"Uh, well Uncle it's hard to..."

"IT'SAGIRL!" Kili blurted out before covering his mouth and turning red.  Fili punched him in the shoulder.

"A girl? Have either of you talked to her?"  Thorin asked.

"Yes we have, I think she fancies me."  Fili said, looking proud than he ever had before.

"No she doesn't! She clearly likes me more, that’s why she was asking me so many questions."

“Well...she smiled at me more."

"You have the face of a horse"

"Really Kili? You look like a goat!"

"Do not!"

"Admit you are, goat face!"

"No!"

"ENOUGH!" Thorin bellowed, swatting the two boys on the back of the head.

"If she is truly this beautiful to have you bickering, then I must meet her.  Bring her to me or show me where she is."  Thorin said, reaching down and picking them both up and onto their feet.

Kili went in for one more shove before Thorin followed them down into the crowd below. Every time Thorin thought they had made progress someone would try to stop him to shake his hand, bow, or try to talk with him.  Several dwarf women pulled up their skirts and gestured to Thorin but he took no notice.  He could tell they were getting close because Fili and Kili because more skittish.  He almost lost them at one point, he had to carefully move himself around an elderly man before almost smacking into the back of Fili.

"She's over there.  The blonde, do you see her Uncle?" Kili asked.

Thorin didn't see a blonde until a man moved out of the way.  He could only see the back of her head, but when she turned the world stopped. Was it really her?  Could this be the woman he had loved?  It couldn't be though, they thought she had died when Smaug took Erebor, and Thorin wandered the rest of his days without her light in is life.  It was her though, he knew it.

Fili and Kili were already there talking to her and Thorin began to approach, slowly because he wasn't sure if his eyes deceived him.  When she looked up at him her smile faded, and she looked as if she would faint.

"Thorin..." she said, almost a whisper but he heard it.

"Laerwen?" Thorin walked passed a stunned Fili and Kili, and cupped her face with his hands.  He leaned in and kissed her, and she did not resist.  He brought his hands down and wrapped her in his arms.  He kissed her more feverishly but pulled away when he realized people were around.  Also, his nephews, who must now be more heart broken than ever.

"You, you know her Uncle?" Fili asked, looking pale.  Kili on the other hand looked bright red, he turned and stormed off without hearing an explanation.

"Yes Fili, this woman, well her and I love each other and I have not laid eyes upon her for many years."  Laerwen smiled and pushed a strand of hair out of Thorin's face.

"Are the two of you married?" Fili asked. "Because you never said you had a wife Uncle.  I didn't know, otherwise I would have no made an advance."

"Hush Fili, I am not angry with you.  You wouldn't have known anyway, and we are not married but there was a time when the two of us thought about it but things happened and I never saw her for a very long time."  Thorin said, grasping onto her hand, he kissed it.

"Well…I'll just go." Before Fili went Thorin grabbed him by the arm and leaned down toward him.

"There are a group of dwarven woman who looked very tempted back there, I think you should take Kili to them or bring one over.  It seems he is heartsick over this."  Fili nodded and turned away into the crowd.

“I do believe I broke two hearts today.  That would be a record." Laerwen said, placing her head on Thorin's shoulder.  Without a word, he grabbed her by the hand and escorted her through the crowd up onto the landing he previously occupied. Laerwen sighed and looked up at Thorin, placing a hand on his chest.

"It's wonderful to see Erebor full of light again, to see everyone together."  Thorin looked into her eyes and felt heat rising in him.  He had not seen her in so long, it pained him to see her now.

“What happened to you?  Where did you go?”  he asked with tears starting to form at the corners of his eyes.  His hands never left Laerwen’s face for he feared if he let go she’d disappear.

“It does not matter any longer Thorin.  I’m here now.  Is that not enough?”  Thorin brought his head down and rested his forehead against her own.  The roar of the crowd below began to fade and all he could hear was their breathing.  He took a deep breath in and could smell the sweet scent of her.  Like sugar and lemon.  He wanted to taste it.

Thorin drew his head away and leaned down kissing Laerwen gently, his calloused hands clasped her cheeks holding her there.  His hands traveled into her golden hair and he brought her closer, their mouths crashing.  All those years he searched Middle Earth for her and now that she was here he’d never let her go.  The kisses became more eager and rough as if they were making up for all the lost time.  Laerwen’s fingers tangled in Thorin’s hair and tugged lightly as she broke away from his mouth and nipped at his bottom lip.

A growl formed deep in Thorin’s throat and he knew what he wanted.  Laerwen and he never married, never had the chance, but he would take her as if she was his wife.  Thorin clasped her waist and hoisted her up.  Laerwen wrapped her legs around him.  Their kissing continued, feverish and full of burning desire.  Both grabbing at flesh and clothes.  Thorin wanted everything between them gone and only Laerwen’s smooth flesh beneath him.

He made it to his former chambers which had been made up after his people started to return to him.  Thorin set Laerwen down on the fur covered bed and stepped back admiring her.  Her golden hair was messy, her dress wrinkled and bunched up around her knees, and her lips were red and swollen from his kisses.  Before he had a chance to approach her Laerwen sat up and moved herself into the middle of the bed.

Her eyes darkened and Thorin sensed her intent.  Thorin watched in erotic delight as Laerwen began to touch herself, her hands caressing her body through the dress.  Her fingers swirled around the straps of her dress and she let them fall to the side, the dress dropping from her body and pooling at her knees.  She knelt before him naked and ready.

Thorin began to move towards her, removing his clothes as he went but he abruptly stopped.  Laerwen leaned back and lay out before him, resting her weight on her elbows.  A wicked grin crossed her face and Thorin waited for what was coming next.  Her slender legs covered her sex and she caressed them tracing circles around her knees.  Then she pulled her hands away and slowly opened her legs revealing the pink supple flesh there.  Her hand returned and began tracing lines across her inner thigh, with every movement inching her hand closer to her wetness.

Thorin felt the blood rush through his body as he watched Laerwen reach her glistening sex and touch herself.  Her fingers brushed her folds, her opening, and the small pink bud just visible under the pale hair.  She began to stroke it with her middle finger never taking her eyes off Thorin.  Thorin couldn’t stare into her eyes but he watched mesmerized by the movement of her fingers and the small gasps that escaped her.

She moved her finger away and entered her sex, purposely slow so that Thorin could see every bit.  Thorin did not need an invitation but instead came at her in a primal need to replace her finger with his own and bring his mouth to her.  He clasped her wrist and brought her hand away.  The two of them stared the other down, both waiting for the other to move.

“I will only watch for so long before I take what I desire.”  Thorin let go of Laerwen’s wrist and she brought it down to her side.

“Then my king should take what he most desires.”  She whispered widening her legs a little more.

Thorin did not hesitate but locked his arms around her thighs and brought her to the edge of the bed.  With one free thumb he began to work her clit already slick with her wetness.  Thorin watched from between her thighs and Laerwen’s back arched and her hands clasped her breasts.  He took in the site of her pale flesh, smooth and free of blemish, the complete opposite of his own.  She was so soft beneath his hands and the more he worked her the more she began to open up.

Light purrs passed her lips and Thorin loved every one.  He removed his thumb from her now glistening swollen clit and replaced it with his tongue.  He flicked his tongue at first, giving her little teases and then he increased his need.  His tongue moved quickly making her squirm under his hold.  Her legs began to pull away but he tightened his grip and held on.  His fingers entered her and he worked her until he felt her clench around his fingers.  Even then he did not let up, but moved them in and out, her wetness creating the perfect vessel for his fingers to explore.  His tongue traced circles across her clit, and with every stroke and flick Laerwen mewled, her fingers tangled in his hair and nails clawing into his scalp.  He felt her convulse once, twice, and a third time before stopping his assault.

Thorin released his hold on Laerwen and he watched as her legs collapsed and her body released a deep breath.  He didn’t pause to give her time but removed the rest of his clothes letting his erection spring forward.  He was still a bit soft, although his size hid it well.  He began to pump along his shaft, thumbing his cock’s swollen head.  Laerwen’s legs were still spread and Thorin could see the aftermath of his work.  His cock hardened and throbbed in his hand and he released it as he began to mount the bed.

Laerwen’s naked form lay under him and she watched him under hooded lids, a tantalizing smiling forming on her lips.  Thorin’s hands wrapped around Laerwen’s ankles and brought her legs up and closer to her body exposing her sex for him.  He positioned himself at her entrance and rubbed his swollen cock against her slickness.  He saw her lips part and he didn’t wait for her.  Thorin entered her in one solid motion.  Her sex enveloped him tightly and Thorin hissed as he felt her clench around him.  His hips started to roll and he began moving himself within, letting the friction mount.  As his own pleasure started to mount his movements became hurried. He propped his leg up giving him a better angle to penetrate her and he bore down on her making them both cry out.

Though Thorin wanted to draw out their time together, his first need was to claim her body, and ravish it the way he wished he could have while she was gone.  Laerwen’s arms were splayed above her head, her hands clasping the bedding.  The sight of her beneath him ignited a fire within in and Thorin knew that he would take every moment.

With a solid movement Thorin withdrew his cock from Laerwen’s slick folds causing her to cry out.  Thorin turned her on her side, opening her legs apart and moving the top one to the side.  His glistening cock dripped with precum, and Thorin reached out to wipe the tip with his thumb.  Laerwen grabbed at it, bringing it to her mouth and enveloping it entirely.  A deep growl sounded in the heart of his chest and Thorin resumed chasing their pleasure.  He snapped his hips quickly, so quickly that the force of it bounced Laerwen slightly off his cock.  Thorin remained in control, gripping Laerwen’s waist, and began to dominate every thrust.  Laerwen had tears running down her face and sweat dripped from Thorin’s brow.  He wouldn’t cease, not until he had his fill of her.

He could feel his pleasure reaching its peak, and Thorin wanted Laerwen to ride her pleasure with him.  Thorin brought one hand down, his fingers grazing her swollen clit that was sensitive to his touch.  Laerwen shuddered when he brushed her spot and Thorin knew that he could make her cum when he would.  He placed his thumb on her clit, and with slight pressure began to rub.  Thorin’s thrusts increased into an animalist fervor that cloaked his climax until it was suddenly upon him.  His hands dug into Laerwen’s skin as he held her against his pulsating cock that spilled his seed into her warm folds.  With a final thrust, Thorin emptied the last of his seed and a shudder ran through his mate’s body.

Before either of them had a moment to gather themselves, Thorin effortlessly picked Laerwen by the waist with one arm, holding her against his body.  He noted that his cock was still hard, and with one complete motion, he opened her legs and began to take her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell that I wrote some of this at 4am?!?!?!  
> Please leave kudos and feedback  
> Visit my profile and follow my tumblr for updates and goodies!  
> Much love!

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will have the bedroom scene with even more smut!! Yay!  
> :)  
> Please leave feedback


End file.
